


Bad Things

by La_Pacifidora



Series: My Milady/Milord Ficcy Friday Responses [6]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Pacifidora/pseuds/La_Pacifidora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie had so many questions, but not all of them were quite appropriate to ask aloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to the Milady/Milord LJ 18 June, 2010, in response to a [Ficcy Friday prompt](http://milady-milord.livejournal.com/112554.html?thread=944810#t944810).
> 
> Disclaimer: Greendale doesn't belong to me; it belongs to all of us. But only a very select few of us make any money from it. I'm not one of those select few. Title is from Jace Everett's eponymous song.

Later, after Batman!Abed had saved Jeff - and a slowly sobering Pierce - from Fort Chair-conderoga's collapse, Annie found herself keeping Pierce company and idly wondering where Jeff had managed to find his costume on such short notice.

Britta had said - and Annie was inclined to agree - there was no way he could've found something so quickly. Especially not with all the cowboy accoutrement: guns, holsters, hat...and spurs. She wasn't entirely sure why it was the spurs that were doing it for her tonight; she normally never paid much attention to Jeff's footwear. 

It wasn't even the sight of them so much as it was that faint jingling noise that made her feel like she knew exactly where he was at all times. And unlike the rest of the time, when she simply felt like she'd run down a carpeted hallway with socks on and was holding her hand just within touching distance of a metal doorknob, this awareness was seeping into all her senses. 

With every jingling step he took - chatting with Shirley by the refreshments table; helping Troy with his moon walk; interceding when Britta threatened Starburns with her acorn when he asked her if squirrels were as horny as rabbits; stepping outside to check that Batman hadn't taken it into his head to try leaping off the portico roof - Annie could've sworn she could feel precisely where he was in relation to herself.

Which is why she was more than a little surprised when Jeff's hand appeared in front of her face. But who was she to turn down a dance with a cowboy like this one? And although there was some peppy pop tune playing (the Spanish music had been abandoned shortly after the failed attempt of the Dance of the Dead), Annie could've sworn her pulse was thrumming in time to something with a slower rhythm. 

It took her a minute to place the guitar she could hear in her head: It was some song from some cable show. She only knew it because a girl in her rehab therapy group had been obsessed with the books and had shown Annie an episode or two from the first season. (When Annie expressed confusion as to whether the show was supposed to be a drama or soft pornography, the other girl had simply smiled and stopped inviting her to hang out.) 

But the song had stuck in her head; something about the lyrics resonated with her own fairly repressed view of sexuality. Now, as Jeff spun her in and she was held close into his chest, she was tempted to turn, reach up to his ear and whisper the song's refrain into his ear.

Instead, she craned her head round, caught Jeff's eye and smiled coyly before she quirked an eyebrow and spoke.

"Tell me, Cowboy, is that a gun in your holster or are you just happy to see me?"


End file.
